


You make me strong (Zouis)

by HeyItzJasmine



Series: Zayn Malik Pairings One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, F/M, Fluff, Innocent Zayn, M/M, Pinning Zayn, Top Louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItzJasmine/pseuds/HeyItzJasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable really, Zayn falling in love with Louis. He'd could see it happening,  I mean would wouldn't fall him with his childish personality and his dainty like features. So yea, maybe Zayn was in love with the Doncaster Lad but he couldn't really help it per</p><p>or </p><p>the one where Zayn falls in love with Louis and it all goes to crap</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me strong (Zouis)

_“Life is a game, and were all pawns’_

_-Me_

 

It was inevitable really, Zayn falling for him. What with the way his bluish gray eyes seemed to light up with mischief whilst he was pranking someone. And even the way his whole face seemed to glow up when he was happy. Not to mention how when he performed he was like a ball of energy, glowing, bright almost like a fairy in a sense. Who wouldn’t fall for him with his dainty features and his bright contagious laugh that makes you want to store him away from all the monsters of the world. There was also the way when he was homesick and he tried not to show it by trying to seem strong, but Zayn had cracked through his hard interior and was one of the only ones to witness the sight of him crying. Even while he cried Zayn still thought he was the most beautiful person that he’d laid eyes on.

Zayn knew since the beginning of the X-Factor days that their was something special about him. Whether it was the way that he was cuddly, or just the way that they seemed to be partners in crime. Pranking Paul (when he still worked for them), or even just going with him for a fag whilst he was stressed. It seemed that when he thought about it _They Don’t Know About Us_  was their song in a sense, except it wasn’t. Zayn wanted to tell Doncaster lad, but feared the rejection and humiliation. And even if Louis were to be the slightest bit true that Louis happened to be gay it’s clear to everyone that’d he’d totally pin for Harry. What with Harry’s luscious curls, and emerald green eyes. Not to mention the fact that they shared a flat together, and that Louis was closest to him. Let’s not forget how they cuddle together during interviews and their extremely suffocating chemistry.

One thing for sure was that Zayn wasn’t ashamed of his Sexuality. For he had no labels for himself, he liked to believe _love is love_. So no he wasn’t afraid to admit he was in love with Louis. The only problem is that never in a million years would Louis feel the same way about him. But you see Zayn was tired of holding in this secret that he felt like he was drowning in it. He so desperately needed to tell someone but it seemed to be choking him. He went over a list of options of who he could tell, his mother already knew how he felt for him so that was a no, he’d tell Harry but what with how close he was with Lou, he’s sure he’d accidentally blurt it out. Then there was Niall but he was never good at keeping secrets, and even if he did manage to keep this one he’d forever tease Zayn about it, and that was something he didn't want. So it was clear the only one Zayn could confine in without fear of his secret being exposed was Liam.

Leaving his thoughts at that he went through the tour bus in search for Liam, who was probably doing _Daddy_ like things, which is probably making sure the boys weren’t doing something stupid. So with that in mind Zayn went to the tour buses living room area (if you could even call it that) in search of the Wolverhampton boy. It seemed that his thoughts were correct and he found him laid across the couch, while Niall sat on the floor eating Nando’s (which he couldn’t really say he was surprised), while Larry was cuddling on the loveseat. He walked in front of Liam blocking his view of the tv and stood there until he said something.

 

“Umm Zayn I was kinda watching that, so could you umm” Liam said while making an imitation with his hands of moving out the way.

 

“I Kinda need to talk to you”

 

“Well what is it?”

 

“Alone.” Zayn’s replied while his eyes flitted around the rest of the boys

 

“Ummmm. Ok” Liam said as he got up and followed Zayn back to the bunk bed area.

 

“So what is this about?”

 

“Promise me you won’t tell any of the other boys, and aslo won’t judge me for what I’m about to say.”

 

“Ok….” Liam replied looking unsure.

 

“Well one I’m bisexual….” Zayn paused to see what Liam’s reaction was.

 

Liam’s face was one of surprise, excitement, and shock. So if Zayn was to guess he’d say that was a good thing he wasn’t disgusted with him. But little did Zayn know that Louis was eavesdropping on their conversation. But if you’d ask Louis he’d say he needed to use the bathroom and that was the only reason he was hiding behind the curtain that separated the bunks from the living room area.  

 

“Alright” Louis heard Liam reply.

 

“And I’m in love with Louis”

 

“WHAT” Louis screeched not able to believe he was hearing. He’d fancied Zayn for a while. I mean who wouldn’t he looked like he was specifically craved by Gods. With his sharp cheekbones, and ebony colored hair, he was his own _Adions_. Especially how when he hit high notes during shows and you could see his veins looking like they were about to pop out which made him all the more attractive. Nothing could describe Zayn fully without underestimating his beauty. But Louis wasn’t gay.  I mean even though Zayn was highly attractive and when he got in his one of his moods he was even more beautiful if that was possible. But Louis wasn’t gay so no.

Zayn eventually knew he’d have to tell Louis he just wanted that to be a LONG time from now. But know that Louis apparently heard he might as well just tell ‘em and get it over with.

 

“Louis, guessing that you eavesdropped on our conversation, yes I’m bisexual and I’m in love with you.”

 

Now while Zayn may have appeared calm, and maybe even a bit of confident on the outside he was anything but. In reality he was trembling and horrified that Louis had to find out this way. He’s always imagined that when Louis did find out it’d be sweet and maybe a bit Romantic. But nope that’s not how it went at all. So while Zayn wanted a fairytale ending with Louis possibly admitting his love for him, he knew that wouldn’t happen. He was used to being let down so he expected Louis reaction to not bother him in the slightest but boy was he wrong.

 

“YOUR A FAG!!! I GET AWAY FROM ME. WE SLEPT IN THE SAME BED AND ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE A GOOD FOR NOTHING COCK SUCKER. I HATE YOU.” Louis yelled with Malice dripping from his voice, his eyes not the beautiful blue they usually were but instead a cold hard grey. Now if you looked past that you’d notice that he was trembling but not with anger, but regret from what he’d said. Because truth be told Louis was just as in love with Zayn as Zayn was with Louis. But he couldn’t have people know that. He didn’t want people to know that, couldn’t have people know it. It’s bad enough he say the hate on twitter and other social media websites all the time. And it seemed to constantly be there, never disappearing.

 

_‘You don’t belong in One Direction’_

_‘What’s the name of the one who can’t sing? I Think it was Lewis?’_

_‘You’re a ugly fag’_

_‘HAHA LOUIS TOMLINSON ATTRACTIVE! HES ANYTHING BUT’_

 

**(A/N: Please remember this is a Fanfic and none of that are my personal thoughts. Lou is**

**my Fave so just keep that in mind while you get mad)**

He didn’t want anymore hate to be piled on him. So he did the thing he was best at, pretending. In this case pretending he was angry while he was the total opposite, if anything he was over the moon that Zayn was in love with him but...he wasn’t gay.

 

The rest of the boys having came when they heard the commotion came to find out what the problem was and to say they were shocked about Louis’ statement was an understatement. They definitely didn’t expect this. Especially since him and Nick Grimshaw were good friends and everyone knew Nick was gay. So to hear him say this was mind blowing.

Now Zayn thought this would only hurt a bit, maybe like a papercut. He didn’t expect to feel like a truck just ran over, and left him there to die. It seemed that after Louis yelled he hated Zayn, a piece of himself died. Withered away like a flower in the winter. **Dead.**

So as Louis walked out the tour bus, since they’d stop to go to a hotel for the Aussie leg of the tour, Zayn collapsed to the floor. Sobbing and in shock, and Zayn was known to be the tough one in a sense. It’s rare to see him crying so this shocked Liam, Harry and Niall out of their trance as they ran towards the sobbing boy. Liam tried to lift for some comfort, but Zayn didn’t want the sympathizing gazes, and the ‘ _I’m Sorry’s’_. He struggled to get out of Liam’s grip, but Liam was much stronger than the sobbing boy. Having gave up Zayn let himself be wrapped in Liam’s arms and sobbed his heart out. He never experienced pain quite like this before. It truly broke Liam’s heart to see Zayn probably the strongest one of all of them wrecked like this. It seemed Zayn’s sobbing had quieted down and now he was left with a red blotchy face, and dried tear stains. Liam carried the sleeping boy out of the bus and into the hotel. He carried him up into the elevator while Niall and Harry followed. Not wanting to leave him alone Liam carried the sleeping Zayn into his hotel room with Niall and Harry hot on his trail. After tucking Zayn into the bed he closed the door and sat down in the living room of the his hotel room. He was exhausted from dealing with this, it was so sudden and unexpected.

 

“Wow” was all Liam seemed to be able to mutter.

 

“I Know” Niall who always seemed to be able to chat up a storm was surprisingly quite.

 

“What are we gonna do, because this was just totally unexpected” Harry chimed in finally having said something for the first time.

 

“I don’t-I don’t know” was Liam’s response.

 

“Guess there’s nothing we can do mate.” Said Niall ending the conversation for now.

 

\------------------

 

Louis to put it lightly was a mess in his hotel room, there was broken pictures, clothes, and a cracked tv. Most of it were stuff he’d have to pay for upon leaving the hotel but he didn’t care about that right now. What he cared about was that he just messed his only chance of being happy. Yes he’d been happy before like for instance when he got put in One Direction on  the X-Factor, or when the twins were born, there’s many examples. And honestly Louis would do anything to be with Zayn. But there was the problem that he was stubborn. And he’d already caused this big mess that wouldn’t have happened in the first place if he’d would’ve just stayed calm. But of course he had to go and mess things up for himself. Now Louis’ left with a broken heart and no one to fix it, as he’s pretty sure the rest of the boys including Zayn hate him now. I mean he’s monster, or so he kept telling himself in his head.

So Louis did what he does best disguising his emotions. So during interviews and performances he’d avoid Zayn like the plague. Pretending he didn’t even exist, but you see he had to do these things subtly because otherwise the fans would know, and he can’t have that. Because the fans tend to speculate things. Louis loves his fans truly, because without them he wouldn’t be in the place he is now but they have a tendency to sometimes make things worse than they really are.

They were performing _Spaces_  for the first time and it seemingly fit the situation.

 

_The spaces between us_

 

Louis truly did regret what he did to Zayn and he wanted to apologize for the words he said that broke Zayn. But now it seems that they just keep drifting farther and farther apart.

 

_Keep getting deeper_

It feels like him and Zayn are to broken to fix. That no matter what he could do to apologize to him it wouldn’t be enough.

 

_It’s harder to reach her_

 

Everytime Louis feels like there’s a moment for him to apologize to Zayn something always gets in the way. Whether it be his fear or someone interrupting him.

 

_Even though I’ve tried_

 

Now every time Louis and Zayn are in the room by themselves Zayn leaves the room quickly. So it’s not like people could say he didn’t try to make amends with him.

 

_Spaces between us_

Louis is yet to tell anyone that he’s in love with Zayn too. But he’s scared of their reaction, of the lectures because he’s had enough of them.

 

_Hold all our secrets_

 

He’d already been lectured by Liam, Niall and Harry separately the following day after he’d hurt Zayn. And now every time they looked at him they seemed to glare at him. Their chilling gazes hurting him too.

 

_Leaving us speechless_

 

The boys haven’t realized Zayn isn’t the only one hurting. Louis is too and if possible worse than Zayn. He’d never thought words so vile could come out his mouth. After he had stormed out that day he’d been speechless that he’d said that to the love of his life. It was the shock that got to him-- that’d made him say such cruel words.

_And I don’t know why_

The only problem is Louis knows why things are this way. **He’s** the reason things are the way they are. **He’s** the cause of things because this way between him and Zayn. **He’s** the one who had to eavesdrop because his growing curiosity got the best of him.   **He’s**  the reason he hates himself. But he can’t fix it but the damage has already been done.

 

\--------------------

 

They were at an interview when Louis realized that if he wanted to fix things between him and Zayn he’d have to do it himself. Because if they were to both keep avoiding each other that wouldn’t solve anything. So he’d have to do it himself, but sadly it seemed that he realized this too late. Because Zayn had already moved on, well at least Louis thought he did. As they sat on the couch the interviewer asked the usual questions like

 

_‘How is it to be back on tour’_

_‘What do you guys do after a show’_

_‘How’s your love life’_

_‘Seeing anyone?’_

Liam answered with Sophia, while Harry painfully said Nadine who was his beard but the public didn’t know. Since Liam and Harry came out to their management and told them they were in a relationship together, they simply gave them beards. But that’s another story for another time.

But what none of the boys expected was for Zayn to answer the question with an answer that wasn’t _“I’m Single”_ or _“I’m not seeing anyone”_. Zayn shyly mentioned that he and this girl named Jasmine (A/N totally not supposed to be me) have started talking and he’s really starting to like her. Liam, Harry  & Niall were happy for Zayn having thought that he was finally over Louis and could now happily move on with this mysterious Jasmine girl.

But it was the total opposite as Zayn was still in love with Louis, Jasmine yes she was beautiful and Zayn loved to mess with her kinky black curls and she seemed to get excited about the _Little Things_ but he didn’t think he’d ever be able to love anyone as much as Louis. He’d told Jasmine about the whole situation with Louis and she was surprisingly understanding, stating _“It’s fine it’ll all work out in the end, and whether or not we whatever we are works out or not. I’ll fully support you”_  Which made Zayn instantly love her. Maybe not in the way she might have wanted but it was something.

While Zayn was talking about Jasmine, Louis kept quiet while clenching his jaw shut.. He felt an immediate rush of anger for this girl he didn’t even know although he assumed that she must be lovely, what with Zayn speaking so fondly of her. It was at this moment that Louis knew that if he didn’t do something then, he and Zayn would never be the same. So with a tightly clenched jaw and fury seeming to come from his ears Louis patiently waited for the interview to be over, only speaking when needed. As soon as the interview was over and the boys arrived at their hotel rooms, Louis went to go get the key card for Zayn’s room since all the boys had the card for each others room. He walked in without knocking startling Zayn.

 

“Ummmm Jasmine I’m gonna have to call you back, ok babe. Alright bye love you too.” **(A/N I smiled while writing this part because i could picture Zayn telling me he loved me. :))**

 

“Ummm yes?” Zayn said awkwardly because Louis was their and he just looked so beautiful.

 

But instead of replying Louis marched over to Zayn and it seemed like all his prayers were answered. Zayn shocked at first quickly responded by kissing Louis back, and it felt like heaven. With the way their lips seemed to match each others. The kissed wasn’t rushed and fast but yet soft, passionate, and full with something else. Zayn just realising what he was doing pulled away making Louis whine in protest.

 

“W-What was that? Like w-why did you? What?” Zayn spit out breathlessly and confused.

 

“Zayn where do I began?”

 

“How about the beginning?”

 

“Ok. A-alright. The beginning that’s a good start” Louis muttered nervously.

 

“I’m in love with you Zayn, I always have been truly and I’m sorry OK. What I said a while back i didn’t really mean  I was just shocked and slightly upset you told Liam before you told me. I always did fancy you back in the X-Factor days but I never did say anything. And I never wanted to say what I did to you and I understand if you don’t forgive me, because  I wouldn’t forgive me either. And after I stormed out of the room i’ve been a mess I couldn’t get you out of mind, it’s like you were there even in my dreams and there seemed to be no escape from it. All I could see were you eyes looking at me with so much sadness and it killed me to know I was the cause of it. Honestly Zayn I was scared, scared about the hate because it’s bad enough I get so much hate. Day after day and I just couldn’t handle it and today hearing you talking about that Jasmine girl made me realize I had to tell you, that I was-am in love with you. And I know you probably moved on and all but i just-I just had to tell you while I still had the courage.”

 

Honestly Louis confession surprised both Zayn and himself but he felt as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders. Zayn wiped away the tears Louis hadn’t even noticed were falling away from his own face.

 

“Louis” Zayn whispered

 

“I’m in love with you too, and I forgive you” Zayn said before bringing their lips together in love filled kiss. That night Louis and Zayn made love and Louis and Zayn became _LouisandZayn_. Because after that they were inseparable. They eventually came out to the public about their relationship and Louis purposed to Zayn on stage, which brought tears to Zayn’s eyes. But if you were to ask him about it he’d say he didn’t know what you were talking about. Although they lost some fans in the end it didn’t matter because they still had each other. And really that’s all that mattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took the whole day for me to write and honestly this was the first one shot i’ve wrote, i guess i was in the Valentine's Day mood and said “Hey I should write a Zouis one shot” BTW Zouis is my OTP don’t argue with me on it. I’ve actually requested for this one shot to be made by many people but no one made it so I Finally decided that if people can’t do something for you then do it yourself. So I wrote it myself since the authors (plural) I requested this prompt to didn’t do it. Anywhore I hope you people liked this and if you did it’d mean alot to me if you were to leave kudos and comment if you want more one shots.


End file.
